1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for managing a solar array, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for detecting an impairment of a solar array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Producing power from solar energy involves installing multiple solar panels on a structure (e.g., a building, a home, and the like) and transforming the sun's rays into usable power. In a solar array arrangement, multiple solar panels comprise a solar subarray, and multiple solar subarrays form the solar array. Over time, the solar panels tend to become impaired due to various factors. For example, intrusions such as physical obstructions, snow, precipitation, or dust cause impairment of the panels' productivity. Further, a faulty micro-inverter or a broken solar panel may also impair a solar array's power productivity. Accordingly, a solar array requires constant monitoring and maintenance to ensure efficient operation.
In general, detecting an impairment of a solar array can be a cumbersome and complicated task, particularly because of the number of solar panels that may be involved. It is even more complicated to identify the type of impairment (e.g., an obstruction or a broken component) without a physical inspection. For these reasons, correcting the impairment can be exceedingly difficult and time consuming. For example, in conventional systems, an administrator of the solar array needs to physically inspect each solar panel for any impairment. Further, all impairments must be physically repaired and may require some down time of the solar array, either partially or completely, in order to remove the impairment. In many situations, impairments may go undetected, or unidentified, or are generally ignored to avoid a complete solar array shut down. Left uncorrected, these impairments may damage essential equipment, such as the micro-inverters or the solar panels. At a minimum, such impairments reduce the efficiency and productivity of the solar array.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus to conveniently detect impairments of a solar array.